The Start of Love
by xgemskix
Summary: Team 7 play a game of truth, what secrets will be told? Warnings: Yaoi.


**A/N - Oneshot, Team 7 play a game of truth, were some feelings are confessed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto... :(**

**Warnings: Yaoi.**

Kakashi watched his team from a distance. The three teenagers were talking, but he could not hear what they were saying. He watched silently at the scene before him, smiling inwardly at what was going on. His team consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable loud mouthed ninja in the whole of Konoha; Sakura Haruno, the pink haired soon to be medic ninja; and Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. Three very different people, yet they couldn't fit together better. He looked at Naruto, the blond seemed to be desperately trying to get recognition from Sakura. Naruto supposedly had a crush on Sakura, but he had a feeling that it was an act. The silver haired mans eyes flicked to the pink haired girl, who was trying to ignore Naruto and flirt with Sasuke at the same time, failing miserably. Kakashi let out a slight chuckle at the look on the young Uchiha's face. He looked as if he was trying to make Sakura disappear by simply glaring at her. However, after being his team mate for so long, the girl had become immune to the Uchiha's glare. Kakashi had noticed that every time both of his team mates looked away, Sasuke would sneak a glance at the blond. This happened every day, Kakashi would watch, waiting for one of them to finally confess their real feelings for each other. They were 17, soon to be turning 18, and Kakashi was wondering when they would finally realise that their feelings had changed.

"growing up aren't they…?" said a man behind Kakashi, the silver haired jounin had known that the man had been standing there for a few minutes.

"yes Iruka, they are." he answered calmly. He slowly turned around to look at the brunette, who smiled and blushed slightly when Kakashi looked at him.

"NARUTO!" Sakura hollered at the blond, who had been attempting to flirt with her for the millionth time that morning. "GIVE IT A REST!" she shouted. Naruto looked at her, annoyed at his failed attempt of flirting. He glanced at the Uchiha, who smirked slightly at the pink haired girls outburst.

"were is Kakashi sensei already!" the blond said through gritted teeth. "Its almost twelve, he's over an hour late."

He sat on the floor, sulking like a young child. Sasuke took the opportunity to look at the blond, he had began to notice his feelings when he had left Konoha to get power from Orochimaru. He had allowed Naruto to bring him back three years later, even though he acted as if he hated the village and all in it. The raven haired boy sighed slightly as he looked at the blond, _Naruto why wont you love me?_ he thought, before looking down to the ground. Since returning to Konoha, his feelings for the blond had become stronger, and harder to ignore. Sasuke had always assumed that Naruto was straight, and even if he wasn't, the raven was thoroughly convinced that Naruto would not want him. He watched silently as Naruto pulled out a piece of grass from the floor, twiddling it between his thumb and forefinger. A light wind stole the grass from his clutches, causing Naruto to growl slightly. Sasuke smiled to himself, as Naruto pouted at his loss.

Kakashi decided that it was about time that training began, he had devised a plan to try and let out some inner feelings. It was almost a game. The silver haired man laughed at his seemingly flawless plan.  
"Iruka sensei-" Kakashi said, turning to the younger brunette. "would you like to join me and the team in a little game today?" Iruka smiled and nodded, he liked spending time with Naruto, who was like a younger brother to him. "Great Iruka, I will explain the rules when we are all together." Kakashi grabbed the mans arm, causing him to let out a slight yelp, and walked off towards his team.

The team watched as Kakashi and a blushing Iruka approached them. Naruto shot up from his place on the grass.  
"Iruka sensei!" he shouted, bounding over to the man and hugging him. "are you joining us today?" he asked, grinning.  
"yes Naruto he is." Kakashi answered lazily. "today, we will not be doing any physical training"

He said, smirking beneath his mask. "we will be strengthening our bonds and getting to know some things about each other. A close team is much stronger than a team who are distant." he glanced at Sasuke. The usually stoic young man seemed to have taken an interest to what Kakashi was saying.  
"so we are becoming closer as human beings?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned. This was undoubtedly a chance for him to get closer to his secret crush. He glanced sideways at the raven, hoping that this would go well. He was determined to answer every question truthfully, even one about his sexuality.  
"Right, everybody in a circle. Now please." Kakashi said. Sakura automatically sat between Naruto and Sasuke, causing both boys to glare slightly. On Naruto's other side was Iruka, with Kakashi filling the gap between him and Sasuke.  
"right, we will take it in turns to spin this kunai-" he placed a kunai on the grass. "-and whoever it lands on has to either answer a question or request from the spinner ok? Good." he said before waiting for an answer.  
"so its like truth or dare, but without the dare?" Naruto asked, his face was crumpled in confusion. Kakashi nodded.  
"sort of, but you can request something too, but overall I have the decision of whether it is appropriate." The team nodded, looking at Kakashi and waiting for him to start. Kakashi lifted the kunai, and handed it to Iruka.  
"you first." he said, Iruka took the blade and spun it gently, it landed on Kakashi.  
"Kakashi sensei-" Iruka began. "I have a question." Kakashi smirked inwardly, wanting to know what the brunette was going to ask. "why do you wear your mask?" Naruto and Sakura gasped in unison.  
"Iruka, I used to wear my mask because of my resemblance of my father. Now however, I wear it mostly to annoy these three." Kakashi smiled under the mask. "one day, you may see my face." Iruka blushed deeply. "okay, my turn." Kakashi spun the bottle, which landed on Sakura. She squeaked slightly, wondering what her sensei would ask.  
"Sakura." Kakashi asked, thinking of a suitable question. "is your crush on Sasuke an act to cover up your true feelings for another of our Konoha ninjas?" he asked innocently. Sakura's jaw dropped, but she decided it was time to let the team know.  
"yes Kakashi sensei," she pondered for a moment on whether or not to tell them who. " I am in love with Lee." she admitted, blushing crimson. Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked shocked. She sheepishly took the kunai and twirled it on the floor, it stopped on Sasuke, who looked at her with a slightly amused expression.  
"Sasuke, is it true that you have a picture of Naruto on your bedside cabinet?" she asked, smiling slightly. She knew this was true as she had seen the photo of the blond. When Sasuke was ill, Kakashi had given her the job of going to his home and telling him that he was allowed a day off, she had entered his room to tell him and saw the picture there.  
"I have one in my living room also." was Sasuke's answer, he did not take his eyes off the blond, who's eyebrows were raised in shock, yet he did not look angry. Sasuke lowered his gaze to the ground. Worried that Naruto would hate him now.  
"teme-" Naruto stated, "I have a photo of you in my room also, and my living room-" Sasuke's head snapped up. Naruto put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. "and also in my wallet." Naruto's wallet fell open to reveal three pictures. One of when they became a team, with Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto on it; one with Sasuke and Naruto sitting by a tree; and finally one of Sasuke, taken a few months before, one of the rare occasions when the raven was smiling. Sasuke's jaw dropped. "so don't be embarrassed, people have photos of people they-" Naruto hesitated. "people they love." There was a silence in the circle. Sasuke smiled, a genuinely happy smile. Sasuke grabbed the kunai, though everyone else was still silent. The blade landed on Naruto.  
"Naruto," Sasuke asked, holding his breath. "do you love me?" Naruto smiled and blushed slightly.  
"more than you know Sasuke-teme." he said, Sasuke suddenly kneeled up and shuffled over to the blond.  
"Naruto, I also have a request." the team watched silently. Naruto waited for Sasuke to carry on. "I want to kiss you." Naruto did not need to be asked twice. He gently placed his hand on the ravens chin to tilt his head up slightly. Sasuke felt the blonds lips lightly brush over his own, Naruto split apart from him, smiling at the boy.  
"anytime Sasuke, anytime." Naruto said cheekily, causing Sasuke to blush lightly.  
"seriously-" Sakura said, smirking, "-anyone who can make an Uchiha blush like that is destined to be with him."  
"Sakura…" Naruto began. "you are beginning to sound like Neji." Sakura laughed, punching him playfully on the arm. Instead of replying, he pulled Sasuke into another kiss.  
"you may all go home, Iruka, I need to talk to you." Kakashi said as the rest of the team stood up, Naruto and Sasuke hand in hand. Sakura went to talk to Lee and Naruto and Sasuke to Naruto's house. Iruka followed the silver haired man.

"Kakashi sensei-" Iruka began, but stopped at the sight in front of him. Kakashi had removed his mask. He smiled at him, he really was handsome.  
"Iruka," Kakashi said, Iruka was mesmerised by the mans face. "Today seems to be a good day to tell you that…I love you." Kakashi whispered. Iruka smiled up at the silver haired jounin.  
"Kakashi, how long have you been planning this for?" Iruka innocently asked.  
"since I first laid eyes on you." Kakashi said honestly. Iruka did not answer, he gently pulled Kakashi down and kissed him softly.  
"Kakashi," he whispered so softly that it was barely audible. "I love you too."


End file.
